


The Reptile of Envy

by Neilson



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Bros.
Genre: No shipping, twitter inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilson/pseuds/Neilson
Summary: After learning about King K. Rool, Joker decides that he should try a change of heart within the Super Smash Bros. Pre-Banjo trailer. Also features Joker interactions with fighters. Inspired by a tweet by Ethan Mouta





	1. Chapter 1

It was another fun fight for the Super Smash Bros. The fight was currently taking place between Joker, Sonic, K. Rool, and Dedede on Mementos. Joker gracefully dodged Sonic's spin dash by jumping in the air and shooting. Sonic barely felt it, but was just getting started. Sonic ran towards Joker, who shot Eiha, but Sonic faked him out with a homing attack, knocking Joker back. Joker flung towards Dedede and performed a jab on the back of his head. "Aggh, not right there! It's sensitive." Joker felt like for some reason that was a low blow. K. Rool shot his blunderbuss towards Joker, who started Rebel's Guard. He then smiled and ripped off his mask. "PERSONA!" The French thief appeared behind Joker. Joker snapped his fingers and flung Eigaon towards the pirate.

Suddenly the subway became dark, and they heard a voice. "Super Sonic Style!" Sonic rushed towards all the players and knocked out K. Rool and Dedede into the air. He transformed back and the chaos emeralds flew away. "All right, Joker, just me and you now!" Joker smirked. Sonic started moving all around Mementos, then performed quick jabs and spin dashes, then continuing to run. Joker heard a young girl's voice. "Pretty fast, isn't he. This is how he usually faces giant robots. Attack, run, repeat." "Got it. Thanks, Oracle." Joker replied. He saw a spot Sonic kept running towards and shot his grappling hook at him.

Sonic smiled. "Not bad." Joker ran towards him for the finishing move, but Sonic dodged behind him, charged up a homing attack, and shot him out of the arena.

GAME!

"Let's do that again, some time!" Sonic ran over to Joker and lent out his hand. "Good game, Joker." Joker shook him. "Thanks, Sonic." Morgana ran over. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I'm Morgana, I'm a REALLY big fan of yours. You're rebellious nature, you're desire to stick up for the little guy. You're so cool!" Sonic smiled. "Thanks, you know I've got a friend who's a big phan of you guys. He was one of my closest allies when I was in the resistance." Joker smiled. "It's an honor to hear that." They noticed King Dedede walking by rubbing the back of his head.

"What's his problem?" Joker asked. Sonic replied, "His neck's still sore from when K. Rool broke it." "Ah…WAIT WHAT?" "Yeah, K. Rool broke it after a practical joke Dedede played on the Kongs." "He must care for the Kongs a lot." "Hardly, you have no idea how much he's done to them." Sonic heard his stomach rumble. "Well, Chili Dogs are a calling. Let me know if you need anything. Happy to help a fellow SEGA rep." "A fellow what?" "Tough to explain, see ya." And with that, he ran off to grab his lunch.

Joker frowned. He contacted someone on the radio. "Oracle, I want you to get some intel on this person. King K. Rool."

The Phantom Thieves were then hanging out at Ren's attic. Ryuji hugged his best bud. "Man, you were awesome out there, Joker." Makoto smiled. "I think he's more than deserved the title of legendary hero." Ren replied, "Well, it's not just heroes. There are also some villains in this group, though the honor of legendary fighter seems to put their usual evil at bay. Though I'm not so sure on some of them." Ann asked, "Like who?" Oracle was at her lap top. "King K. Rool. He started off as a Dedede-level villain. He stole the food supply of DK Island's leader."

Haru asked, "Why?" "Not sure, maybe to starve them and take the island, maybe because he was jealous, who knows?" Yusuke noted, "To steal food from the hungry, a truly evil crime." Oracle said, "It gets worse. After that, he started to go crazy and straight up kidnap Donkey Kong." Morgana said, "Selfish reptile." "He did it again after that along with Donkey Kong's best friend. But the trick he pulled after that was the worst. He tried to destroy the entire island and everyone on it." Ryuji's eyes widened. "For real!? That's effed up." Haru asked, "Joker, do you think there's any chance that this guy has a palace?" Joker asked Futaba, "Do you know K. Rool's full name." Futaba snickered, "It's Krud. His parents must have hated him or something." Joker spoke into his phone. "King Crud Rool." _No candidates found._ Futaba groaned, "King Krud Rool." _Candidate found._ Ryuji was confused. "What the hell, that was exactly what he said." "You have to say Krud with a K." Ann put her hands against her head. "That just opens up more questions."

Makoto got them back on topic. "The point is, we know he has a palace." Haru asked, "So where do you think his palace is?" Futaba answered, "He lives on Crocodile Island." _Match Found._ They had the name and the location. Now they just needed to find the cognition. Morgana said, "Ok, what do you think he sees that island as." Haru asked, "A Kingdom." _No match found_. Morgana shook his head. "He's a king. That island is his kingdom, so it's not a distortion." Yusuke thought about it. "He seems to act like a pirate a lot. Could he see it as a ship?" _No match found_. Ryuji scowled. "This is always my least favorite part of palaces." Makoto asked, "What does he do with the Kongs? He's constantly fighting them, with each attack escalating." Ann realized, "Like they're at war." Joker thought about it. He concluded, "A military base?"_ Match found_. Morgana beamed, "That's it!" Ryuji said, "Now we just gotta go to Crocodile Island." Oracle asked, "Ren, are there any upcoming matches on DK Island?" Ren nodded.

_3 days later…_

It was a match up between Mario, Simon, Jigglypuff, and Bowser on Kongo Falls. Joker was watching from a distance. His fellow thieves were beside him. Haru smiled, "It's quite convenient they allow us to follow you into these smash battles." Yususke reminded them. "We are part of his final smash. Thus we need to be nearby at any given time." Futaba wasn't listening and was focusing on the fight. "This is so awesome! All of these guys are my idols and I get to watch them fight IN PERSON!" Ann chuckled. "She seems to be enjoying this."

GAME!

The battle ended with Bowser taking the win. Makoto stated, "Ok, let's go see this island." They walked out to the beach. There they saw crocodile island with the BLAST-O-MATIC positioned there. Ryuji complained, "How are we supposed to get over there." Ren thought about it. "I've got an idea."

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Ann yelled. All of them were standing on the wings of a bi-plane. Joker asked, "Sonic, are you sure this thing will support all of us?" Ryuji noted, "Yeah, Ann alone makes us a bit heavy." She slapped him. Sonic was in the pilot's seat, "Don't worry, Tails modified this baby with a metal alloy that's strong but light. This feels great. Everybody assumes Tails is the only one that flies this, but they forget about when I piloted it sometimes." They landed on the coast of Crocodile Island. They got off. They all hung on to each other trying to reobtain their balance. That was one of the worst experience of their lives. Morgana asked, "How do you do that all the time, Sonic?" Sonic smirked. "I live my life on the edge of a knife, larger than life. I'm used to it by now." Joker walked over. "Thanks Sonic." Futaba ran over. "Can you sign my imported Sonic & Mega Man comic book?" "Sure." Sonic did a little doodle on the comic book. Futaba beamed. "Make sure you leave room for Mega. I want both idols to sign it." Sonic looked at Ren. "Joker, I've got a feeling you and I are going to get along well." Joker nodded.

_I am **thou**, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new **vow**._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Chaos Persona, I have obtained the **winds** of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new **power**…_

Sonic held out a fist towards Joker. Joker responded with a Fist Bump. Sonic got back into the pilot seat. "Contact me when you're ready to be picked up." Sonic started it and flew off. Ren looked at the rest of his team. "Okay, shall we start up the app." Everyone nodded. He tapped his phone and the island became distorted. The place looked more like Shadow Moses Island now. They saw a bunch of Kremlings wearing masks and army uniforms. "Prepare for war. We will destroy the Kongs." The thieves scanned the place. "All right. It’s Showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

**May 29**

The Phantom Thieves were at the entrance to the military base. It was time to break in. The thieves ran to the side of a wall and found a bunch of boxes of military supplies. They scaled the boxes and jumped over the wall. Mona asked, "All right, Queen. You got a plan?" "Not yet, we're in new territory." Skull asked, " You're studying to become a police commissioner, right? Shouldn't you know about these places? " "There's a big difference between a police station and a military station. These places are far more secure since they hold dangerous weapons."

They snuck around and noticed Kremling like Shadows. They were all marching towards one specific room. Noir said, "They're probably working on something big in there." Panther asked, "Do you think it's a treasure?" Mona frowned. "No, cognition isn't distorted enough here." When the coast was clear, they snuck into the room. There they saw the shadows were creating a giant atomic bomb.

Skull asked, "What do you think they're gonna do with that thing?" Fox replied, "I am not sure, perhaps we should get a closer look." They all snuck around until they were hiding by the bomb. Suddenly, a monitor turned on. On the screen was K. Rool, dressed like a general. "My fellow Kremlings, the time is nigh when we will start Project Smash Blast." The shadows started cheering. "As you know, the Kongs are our sworn enemies. We must attack them before they attack us!"

Oracle asked, "Aren't they always the ones who attack the Kongs first?" K. Roll continued. "With Project Smash Blast, we will unleash this bomb at the next public announcement, destroying that rotten ape and all the friends he cares about!" All the shadows cheered. The Phantom Thieves were shocked.

"For real? He's just gonna blow up everyone?" Queen noted, "Don't forget what Oracle said. K. Rool's become more insane over the years. I wouldn't be surprised if he would take himself out of it meant getting rid of Donkey Kong. "

They were surprised when K. Rool started singing.

_It's great to be a king. I seem to have a knack_

_For taking everything I want and giving nothing back._

_I'll take away your jellies. I'll take away your jams._

_Have a nice vacation when I take your travel plans!_

_Now that I have the power this is my finest hour._

_Nothing on this Earth can stop me now!_

_Everything is mine! I finally have control._

_Excuse me. I hope I don't sound to drol._

_I'll take your color TVs and a banana if you please._

_And I'll put an end to this silly world peace._

_Fools, while I watch you cower, this is my finest hour_

_bait you on my hook just like a worm!_

_Before I crush you like a bug, come over here and give me a hug._

_It gives me so much joy to watch you squirm._

Queen said, "We have to do something." Fox noted, "Agreed. The song was catchy but the marching was off beat." Futaba said, “Inari...you’re an idiot.” "INTRUDERS!" They were caught.

A bunch of Kremlings came by and turned into knights. Joker just walked over to them. A demonic voice came out of his mouth. "I am thou. Thou art I. Let us show you the power of a true thief. " He pulled of his mask and summoned Arsene. "Ravage them!" He yelled. He snapped his fingers and summoned a curse spell towards them.

The knight ran over to Joker and slashed him with a sword. Mona stepped in. "Let's go, Zorro!" A giant cat like swordsman appears behind Mona and slashed his rapier, launching a wind spell. The knight fell down. Oracle cheered him on. "One enemy on the floor. Bonafied-Monafied!" Noir pulled off her mask, "Milady, take them down with grace." A regal looking woman appeared and launched a psychic spell at every shadow, destroying them all.

Queen yelled, "We need to get out of here." The group ran towards the entrance and left the Metaverse. They were all breathing heavily. Ann sighed, "That was awful." Ryuji kicked a rock. "I can't believe he's gonna kill every fighter just to take out one guy." Mona said, "I think we need to confront him in the real world. We need to find out where this bomb is in reality." Yusuke looked over the ocean. "Are we going to have to ride that plane every time we infiltrate this place and back?" Everyone groaned.

**May 30**

It was after a match on Wily Castle. K. Rool won and walked in glory. Ryuji was the first thief to make himself known. "Hey, Krud Rool, I've got a bone to pick with you." Futaba said, "We know about project Smash Blast!" K. Rool's eyes widened. "How did you peasants know about that?" Ren stood up. "You've been invited and given the greatest honor a hero or villain could obtain and you respond by trying to kill everyone?" K. Rool shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Even if you threaten me, my weapon is in a secret location that I'll never reveal. The Master Hand is going to reveal a new challenger on the 11th, and you won't find it in time." He walked off laughing.

Mona said, "Looks like stopping the bomb out here won't do good. We're gonna have to change his heart. We have until the 11th, which means we need to secure a route to the treasure by the 9th." Futaba was scared, "These are the greatest heroes in the world. We need to save all of them." Yusuke said, "They were kind enough to welcome Ren. We cannot repay their kindness by letting this happen." Makoto stood up, "It's agreed. We do this job and put a stop to him."

K. Rool had an eye on them. He needed to find someone who would follow them, no matter how much it cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 31**

The Phantom Thieves arrived at Smash Central. Morgana asked, "So, shall we invade K. Rool's palace today?" Ren shook his head. "Let's not strain ourselves. We won't be productive if we wear ourselves out everyday. Besides, this is a chance to meet heroes." Futaba fist pumped. "Yes! I'm going to go see Mega Man and ask him to sign my comic! Mona, you're with me." Morgana scowled. "Why do I have to go with you?" Haru said, "Mona-Chan, you know how uncomfortable Futaba can be without others." Morgana sighed. "All right."

Ryuji set up his fun plan. "I'm gonna go see Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer. See how they can work out." Ann looked at him. "You sure you're not just gonna check the Trainer out?" Ryuji stuttered. "Er...no. I'm serious. I heard those two train to the max."

Haru smiled. "I was actually invited to a tea party with the princesses." Ann's eyes widened. "Can I go? I heard Princess Peach makes the most delicious cakes!" Haru nodded. "Of course, Ann-Kun." Makoto asked, "What about you Yusuke." He smirked. "I shall seek out the Inklings and Bowser Jr. I shall compare my works with theirs and see if their unorthodox styles can inspire a glorious new piece!"

Makoto nodded, "Sounds good. I plan to visit Robin and the Pokémon Trainer. I want to talk with some fellow strategists. Maybe they can give me some tips." Ren said, "I'm going to make some coffee for our heist tomorrow." For some reason Personas got more energy from coffee and curry. And with that, the team went their separate ways. Ren saw Sonic walking around, and went up to him.

"Yo, Ren, you need another ride to Crocodile Isle?" Ren shook his head. "Not today. I decided to get to know some of the Fighters here." Sonic smirked. "In that case, how about we go to this dance studio on Wuhu Island." "Sounds good."

At the dance studio, Sonic was stretching. "You know, I may not have a dancing game like you and Mario, but I like to think I'm one of the best dancers on the roster." Sonic started breakdancing with a windmill, a freeze, and a head spin.

Joker was confused by the dancing game bit (sometimes what Sonic said was very confusing), but he was impressed with Sonic's dancing skills. "All right, Joker. You're turn." Joker started doing his street ballet, his pirouettes combined with hip hop moves providing and odd combination.

Sonic nodded. "Not bad. Aside from running, I think this is the best way to work out." Joker nodded. "Agreed." Sonic smiled. "I feel like the three best dancers in the Smash roster are you, Bayonetta, and I." Joker thought of Bayonetta's incredibly sexy dance moves.

When they finished, Sonic noticed Ren checking his phone. "Watcha checking?" "The Phan-Site. It's a fans chat a friend of mine made to support the Phantom Thieves. It allows us to see requests for changes of heart and our popularity." "I'll have to check it out."

Ren felt his bond with Sonic was getting stronger.

That evening...

Ren was walking around and ran into the Hylian Hero, Link. Ren heard of how he saved Hyrule and how he was a master of weapons. "You're Link, right?" Link looked at him and nodded. "Yep." Ren looked at the weapons. Link said, "I heard you use knives and guns." "Yeah. But they're only useful to me in the Metaverse and Smash battles. They're just replicas outside of those two battles."

Link said, "As a knight of Hyrule I need to be trained in all sorts of weapons." "Don't you use those gun type items in battles?" "Yes, but honestly I keep missing. I need a professional's guidance." Ren thought about it. He wanted to learn how to use multiple weapons as well. He proposed, "Let's make a deal. I'll teach you how to use a knife and gun if you teach me how to use other weapons." Link nodded. "All right. Just don't expect it to be easy."

The two were at Mementos soon. "All right. We're in Mementos so my replicas will work." Ren handed Link his first gun: Tocachev. "All right. You're a beginner, so you should use both hands. You'll feel a bit of recoil so keep a firm grip. And the number one rule of guns, even if you know it's unloaded, pretend it's loaded." Link grabbed the gun with bond hands.

"Now, shoot that subway sign." Link aimed like a bow, but he missed. "Like I said, more recoil than a bow. You should have some more shots in there. Keep trying." After a few more tries, Link got the sign.

Link sighed. "I have to admit. This is harder than it looks. It doesn't take as much work as a bow, but it's somehow more complicated.

Ren and Link left Mementos when they were done. Link said, "I still feel empowered by shooting that thing." Ren said, "That happens to people who are new. Just try not to let it get out of hand." Link looked at Ren. "If you ever need lessons on other weapon types, just ask and I'll be happy to help." The two felt their bond get stronger.

_I am _ _ **thou** _ _, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new _ _ **vow** _ _._

_It shall _ _ **become** _ _ the wings of rebellion that _ _ **breaketh** _ _ thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Courage Persona, I have obtained the _ _ **winds** _ _ of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new _ _ **power** _ _…_

Link asked, "Shall we train another time?" Ren nodded.

Ren got back to his room to find Morgana wipes out from meeting legendary fighters. Ren joked, "Morgana, you should get some rest." He then realized something. He forgot to make coffee. But training and dancing had worn him out. Tomorrow then.

**Jun 1**

Ren was at a small kitchen in the Smash Central making coffee. Just then, a dog girl came in tiredly. "Anything to eat?" "Aren't you the assistant mayor of Smashville?" "Secretary officially. I've been helping around here too and it's tiring." Ren sympathized for her. "Would a cup of coffee do you good?"

Isabelle chuckled. "I don't suppose you can make a mocha, can you?" "One mocha coming right up." "Wait really? Can you put extra milk and sugar in." Ren did as told and handed her a cup. She sipped it. It was like an explosion of flavor. "HEY EVERYONE! COME TASTE JOKER'S COFFEE!"

Half an hour later...

Almost all the fighters and even some Assist Trophies were lining up for Ren's coffee. Ren called out, "One Blue Mountain, regular milk, two sugars!" Link walked up and got his coffee.

The other Phantom Thieves we're watching Joker. Ann smiled, "Looks like Ren's gotten popular for more than just fighting." Ryuji, holding a soda, asked, "How can everyone stand that bitter stuff?" The thieves heard a bunch of Smashers.

Samus was sipping, "Not bad." Simon enjoyed his as well. "The beans have a lot of flavor." Corrin enjoyed some as well, "I hate to hurt Jakob's feelings, but he's got competition."

Futaba grinned. "He better thank Sojiro for this later." Sonic and Mario walked up to Ren. Sonic greeted, "Hey Ren, our drinks almost done? Mario and I are about to train for the Summer games next year." Mario grinned. "You can-a never start to early!" Ren smiles. "One iced latte for Sonic and one Chuckoccino for Mario." The two sipped theirs. Mario jumped up. "That's It! So nice!" Sonic smirked. "Shall we start training." Sonic ran off with Mario chasing after him.

After a long morning, Joker was tired out from making coffee. He was just glad he finished the Phantom Thieves coffee. Joker decided to just do a few more battles in Smash before finishing the day. He got into bed that night with Morgana lying on his chest. "Are we going to infiltrate the palace tomorrow?" "Yep. Respite is done."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Jun 2nd**

The Phantom Thieves were waiting on the beach of Donkey Kong Island. Ryuji was the first to speak. “Urrrgh. When is that hedgehog supposed to be here?” Ann nodded. “It’s bad enough we have to ride that thing. He’s also make us dread it.“ Sonic then arrived with the tornado. 

“Sorry I’m late. Not like me, I know. But Tails was putting some modifications on this thing.” They noticed that there were seven pairs of boot straps. “I told my buddy about what you guys were doing, so he did something to make the ride more easier.” 

After a brief slightly more bearable ride, they arrived back at Crocodile Island. The team got ready and started up their app. Little did they know who was watching. The group was back in their Phantom Thief costumes and were ready to storm the base. 

The two were slinking against a wall when they saw a Kritter wearing a mask. Makoto adviser, “Stay close Joker. Wait for the right moment.” The guard got closer and Joker jumped on him, ripping off the mask. “SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM!” With the mask off, the kritter transformed into a group of men who were snakes from the waist down. One of them cast a lightning spell towards Mona, knocking him down. Futaba called out, “Mona’s down!” The naga attacked Yusuke, but he dodged just in time. Makoto advised, “He’s weak to wind skills.” Joker pulled off his mask. “Succubus!”

A woman with bat wings appeared behind Joker, who called out a brainwashing spell on one of the creatures. The brainwashed one started attacking his allies. Yusuke called out a Persona, a Japanese Thief that looked like he came out of an old painting. “Goemon, strike!” The man slashed the creatures with his sword.

Mona managed to get up. He called on his persona, Zorro, who launched wind attacks on all of them. All but one were remaining, and he was in bad shape. “Please, have mercy.” Joker looked at him. “All right, lend me your power.” The creature was relieved. “Thank you. I am thou, thou art I. I am Naga, and my strength is yours.” Naga turned into light and flew into Joker’s mask. The group continued their work through the palace.

They found themselves at a giant locked room. Mona said, “The treasure’s this way. I can feel it.” Futaba looked at it. “It’s a pretty sturdy door though. There’s probably some control panel I can use to access it.” Makoto advised, “Let’s split up. Joker, Fox, Mona, and I will look at this end, while Skull, Oracle, Panther and Noir will look the other way.” The teams went their separate ways.

Joker’s division we’re looking around, when Mona sniffed the air. He started to gag. “BLEACH. What’s the smell.” Yusuke agreed. “The air has gotten less pleasant.” “Wahaha! That would be-a ME!” The group looked behind them and saw a biker with a crooked mustache. Makoto asked, “Who’s this guy?” Joker answered, “Wario. He’s one of the fighters in the roster. He’s supposed to be one of Mario’s rivals.” Yusuke asked, “So K. Rool sees him as a biker? It doesn’t fit with his palace.” Morgana shook his head. “No. This isn’t a cognition. I think he’s the real one.” 

Wario scowled. “K. Rool told me follow you losers for the week. He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Yusuke was shocked. “Did he threaten your life!?” “No, he promised me money!!” Makoto scowled. “He reminds me of Kaneshiro...already I don’t like this guy.” Wario said, “I don’t know how you guys got me here in this base, but K. Rool gave-a me a lot of money to stop you guys!” The team got their weapons ready, but Joker held up his hand. “I’ll handle him.” Morgan beamed. “That’s right Joker, shut him up!”

Wario ran up to Joker to perform his signature shoulder bash. Joker dodged around him as if dancing. “Argh. How are you so fast?” “I’ve had a bit of training lately.” Joker pulled off his mask. “Naga!” The snake man from earlier appeared behind him. “You’re mine!” Joker snapped his fingers and Wario was struck by lighting. “What? I’ve never seen you use-a that thing in Smash!” Yusuke smirked. “If Joker weren’t holding back he might be even stronger in those battles. He can summon far more Personas than simply Arsene.” Wario ran up and did something no one expected...or wanted. He let out an enormous fart. 

Everyone started coughing. “I can’t breathe!” Makoto yelled. Morgana said. “This isn’t cognition exaggerating things. He really is this bad.” They saw Wario was now riding a motorcycle. He aimed directly at Joker. Joker summoned Arsene and called, “Tetrakarn!” The spell countered the power of Wario’s bike, sending him flying back. He was unconscious. Yusuke asked, “What should we do with him?” Morgana turned into a bus. Fortunately the base was large enough for it. “Load him up and Queen can drive me to the front of the base. We’ll return to the real world and drop him off.” Joker asked the two, “Will you be alright? “You’ll both get tired if you leave the Metaverse.” Makoto nodded “We’ll be fine. You lead this team before I joined and you can lead it without me for a while.” Morgana yelled, “Hurry up. I don’t want him stinking up back here.” Makoto drove off. Joker and Yusuke heard a loud noise. Yusuke pointed out, “That sounds like where we just came from. The others must have found a control panel.”

The two went back and saw the door open. The other thieves were waiting on them. Ann was the first to ask, “Where are Queen and Mona?” The two explained what happened with Wario. Futaba was surprised. “Great. Now we’ve got another enemy unit on the map.” The group snuck around until they found a safe room. 

They took a bit of time to relax. Futaba was the first to speak. “ I sense the treasure is still a bit away. How is everyone doing right now?” Haru explained, “We found a bunch of Shadows along the way...strong ones. It was fun to destroy them but it gave us a lot of fatigue.” Ryuji said, “Basically, we’re pooped.” This was tough. Skull, Panther, and Noir were all too tired, and Mona and Queen were gone. Fox and Joker wouldn't be enough. Joker volunteered. “Let’s call it for the day. We’re too many members short to continue on.” The group headed back to the start of the palace and used the app to escape. There they found Makoto and Morgana.

Yusuke asked, “Where did Wario go?” Morgana shrugged. “No idea, we looked away for a second and poof. He was gone.” Makoto asked, “Did you make it to the treasure?” Ryuji shook his head. “Too many shadows. We ran out of juice.” “And coffee.” Ann added. Joker said, “I’ll make some more for our next infiltration.” 

The group we’re riding the Tornado back, when Noir questioned, “There’s just one thing I don’t understand. How did Wario follow us here?” No one knew the answer. Underneath the plane, hanging onto a wheel, Wario asked, “Is this money worth it...Definitely!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Jun 3**

Ren and Morgana walked into the Smash plaza, unsure of what to do today. Time was running out and they needed some supplies. 

He stopped by with several heroes who offered some items. Marth offered him some vulnaries. “These potions are very good for restoring health. You’ll be fine.” Mario offered some jars as well. “These-a syrup jars always-a give me and my bro some energy.” Morgana was a bit grossed out. “He just drinks the syrup straight up. I can understand on pancakes but that’s too far.” Joker was thankful and hoped these things would work in the Metaverse. 

As he walked around, he noticed Sonic with a yellow tablet. He was looking at something on the screen and had a glum face. Ren felt like his kindness was high enough to help and walked over to his blue Hedgehog friend. “Hello Sonic.” Sonic looked up and put on a cocky grin. 

“Hey dude, whatcha need? Trip to the island? Another dance session?” Ren shook his head. “I was actually asking to see if you needed anything. You look glum.” Sonic shook his head. “Don’t worry. My life’s been great.” Morgana felt tension from Ren as the latter scowled. “I think I’m gonna go walk around.” Morgana left. “Sonic. I’m your friend. You can tell me.” Sonic sighed. “Fine. But not here. We need to talk somewhere else.”

The two were now at the top of the Shuttle Loop in Green Hill Zone. Sonic showed him the tablet. “I didn’t think your public opinion was so low.” The device showed the Phan Site. It displayed a poll asking if people believed the Phantom Thieves were just. It was at about 20%. Sonic asked, “How do you do it?” Ren was confused. “How do I do what?” “How do you keep going with fans treating you like this?” Ren thought about it. He had to know something. “Why do you ask?” 

Sonic sighed. “I’m a legendary icon. I have fans like Morgana and Futaba. Kind, loving my adventures...but I also have some “fans” that just get on my nerve. I had a lot of fun adventures over the years, but every once in a while I have a bad one. My fans seem to be more vocal lately about by bad adventures instead of my good ones. I used to be as respected a hero as Mario. I can understand people liking me less than him. The guy deserves to be loved...but everyone seems to think of me as one of the biggest jokes now.” 

Ren was surprised. From the way the other Smashers, Morgana and Futaba treated him, he would have thought everyone loved him. Sonic continued. “You spend your whole life trying to give people hope and give them some fun, but then...” Ren interrupted, “You make a mistake, and no one ever forgives you for it.” 

Sonic nodded. “I’ll ask again...how do you do it?” Ren looked at him. “I’ve learned that a lot of people will mainly follow you just to see you mess up...but look at that.” He pointed to a part of the tablet. It was the 20% of fans who still were on the side of the Phantom Thieves. “Even if you are a source of ridicule, there are still people who love you. And not just fans like these. You also have friends in your life that care for you. The Phantom Thieves and my confidants. Just like your friends.” Sonic thought about all his friends...Tails...Knuckles...Amy...Shadow...Mario...Pikachu...Mega Man...Ren. Sonic hopped up.

“You’re right Ren. Sorry to just let you see that side. I guess that Phan Site was just reminding me too much of my problems.” Ren got up. “I should be apologizing. I was the one who showed the Phan Site.” “Don’t blame yourself. Why don’t we get some Chili Dogs.” “Can’t say I eat those too often.” “Wait here. I’ll go get them.” Joker felt his bond with Sonic continue to grow. The two spent the rest of the day hanging out. Joker arrived back and noticed a bunch of smashers hanging out, and also found Morgana. Joker noticed one person in particular staring at him. The famous Vampire Hunter: Simon Belmont. Ren walked up to him. “Sorry, have I done something.” “Oh, I was just wondering about that thing you summoned earlier.” _That voice...something about it irritated Ren. _“You mean my Persona?” “Is it some kind of demon?” Morgana notes. “This guy does fight demons and monsters for a living...a lot of shadows look like mythological demons...maybe he could help us know how to fight them.” 

Ren felt like he owed it to another smasher to explain it. “A persona is basically your own rebellious soul given incarnation. A bunch resemble historical demons, but others resemble mythological gods, historical figures, or fictional characters. My Persona, for example is a thief from a French series of novels: Arsene.” Simon nodded. “I think I understand. Forgive my skepticism. Where I come from, monsters usually aren’t known for being helpful.” Ren asked. “How do you fight them.” “Several divine relics. Mainly this whip.” He showed off his whip. “It’s been passed down by my bloodline for generations. It’s said to be blessed by God Himself.” 

Ren asked, “The one who gave forgiveness from anguish?” “That’s only one part but...are you Christian too?” Ren shook his head. “Not really religious. I was told about him from a priest when I was helping a friend with his art project at a church. I was wondering... a lot of the shadows I face resemble monsters. There not actual ones, but they’re born from people’s cognitions of them. Perhaps you could give me some tips about how to make fighting them easier.” Simon thought about it. “Very well. Meet me sometime and I’ll give you some knowledge I’ve gained training to fight Dracula.” Joker nodded. He felt a bond growing with Simon.

_I am _ _**thou** _ _, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new _ _**vow** _ _._

_It shall _ _**become** _ _the wings of rebellion that _ _**breaketh** _ _thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Devotee Persona, I have obtained the _ _**winds** _ _of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new _ _**power** _ _…_

After agreeing, the two headed their separate ways. He headed to bed tired after the long day.

**Jun 4**

Ren was once again making coffee for the smashers, saving some for his team. When he was done, he noticed the last three still hanging out were Sonic, Link, and Simon. Link asked, “Where did you learn to make coffee like this?” Ren calmly replied, “From a cafe owner. He’s been teaching me how to make coffee while looking after my probation.” Simon almost chocked. “Probation? Did you commit some sort of crime?” Ren felt he needed to be honest with these three new friends. He explained about that tragic night.

When he saved a woman from a cruel man. Only that cruel man had some kind of political power, making it look like Ren had committed the crime. “After that, I was sent to Tokyo. My guardian has been taking care of me and I had to enroll in the only school that would accept me. Probably to only help their image by making a psychotic criminal reform.” Sonic shook his head. “It’s people like that who shouldn’t be in charge. Enforcing law doesn’t mean you’re above it.” He raises a palm to high five Ren. “Way to stick up to that jerk!” Ren calmly responded to Sonic’s high five. Link growled. “I wish I was like that. I couldn’t stand up to help Zelda when her father was too cruel. You’ve got guts, Ren.” Simon nodded, “A high position does not justify cruel actions like that. People of any power, kings, priests, politicians. Those titles are no excuse.” Ren nodded. “Thank you everyone. It feels good knowing you think that.”

Later that day, Ren met up with Simon to learn some monster weaknesses. Simon was showing Ren a tome handed down by his family showing info on monsters. “Cerberus is a dog that is said to be a guardian of the underworld. He is most often affiliated with Fire.” Ren nodded. “So Ice would be a great weakness.” “Most likely.” Simon asked, “Do you find it odd that you’re using demons to fight demons?” Ren shook. “Might as well fight fire with fire. And it’s not just demons. There are also personas that resemble stereotypical good creatures, like Angel.”

Simon nodded. “Still, being a monster doesn’t instantly mean evil.” “I thought you said monsters aren’t known for being kind.” “There are exceptions. Perhaps the most famous is Alucard. He is the son of my family’s nemesis, Dracula.” Ren asked, “Isn’t he an Assist Trophy?” “Yes. Despite his father, he fights for innocent people and the honor of his mother. He was even one of the legendary three warriors.” “Legendary Three Warriors?” “Yes, three people who fought alongside my ancestor, Trevor Belmont. Together, they were the first to beat Dracula. I hope to one day be worthy of being Trevor’s descendant.” Ren said, “From what I’ve heard, you beat Dracula on your own...twice! I’d say he’s smiling from whatever afterlife he’s living.” Simon smiled. “Thank you Ren. I’m happy to hear you say that. Shall we continue talking monster weaknesses.” Ren nodded. “This is Death, also known as the Grim Reaper. He’s tough and practically unstoppable.” Ren nodded. “Tell me about it.”

That evening Ren laid in bed. His team was running out of time. Tomorrow, they would continue the search.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jun 5**

The Phantom Thieves were once again inside the military base. Morgana was the first to speak. “Okay everyone. Our deadline is closing in fast. We need to secure the route to the treasure as soon as possible. We only have four more days.” Futaba was typing on her laptop. “I don’t think we have a lot left. We might be able to find the location today if we try hard enough.” Makoto reminded them, “Don’t forget, we’ve got that Wario person following us as well. So everyone stay alert.” The team headed in. As the tactician of the team guessed, Wario was following them.

”Heh heh, I’ve got you guys n...” He started sniffing the air. _Sniff, sniff. _“I-a know that smell anywhere!” He started following the scent like a bloodhound. He found himself in front of a box labeled ammo. He whacked the box, breaking it open. He pulled out a beautiful amethyst gem. “I knew it! I know a treasure when I-a smell it! Okay. Hunt for treasure now, then stop Phantom Losers.”

The Thieves made their way from the last safe room. They were closing in on a watch tower shaped like K. Rool’s head. Giant spotlights of multiple colors were shining. Yusuke proclaimed, “Such bright lights protecting such evil. It is so poetic, I am filled with inspiration.” Futaba just groaned. “Shut up and focus, Inari. We need to get to that tower without the spotlights finding us.” Ryuji asked, “How are we supposed to do that? There are about a dozen of those things.” 

Futaba scanned the area. “The lights seem to have power focusing on that direction.” Haru understood. “So we head there and cut off the power.” The group sneaked by, trying to avoid the gaze of any spotlights and guards. As the snuck about, they heard alarms going off. K. Rool was more aware of the thieves as they noticed a guard had spotted them. It was a Giant Klaptrap wearing a mask. Ann yelled, “We need to shut them up quickly.” The guard attacked them, transforming into three giant white lions and two birds each with a lion head.

Joker recognized the dogs from his research with Simon. “Those things are Cerberuses.” Ann asked, “How are you so sure? Isn’t he a dog with three heads?” Futaba, from within her Persona said, “Not in this series of books I read.” Joker continued, “He’s a Fire type beast, so he would probably be weak to Ice attacks.” The beasts started attacking them with combinations of Fire and Wind spells. Futaba started typing within her Persona. “Here we go! Power Up!” The entire party’s Attack Power went up.

Makoto called out to Yusuke, “You’ve got an opening, Fox!” He pulled out his mask and yelled, “Goemon, Strike!” Releasing Ice spells at everyone, knocking down the Cerberus. Yusuke high fived Makoto, who pulled off her mask, and she was now riding a female Pope motorcycle. She called out, “Charge, Johanna!” And the persona launched a nuclear blast at one of the winged creatures, making him fall. She high fived Joker.

Joker called out, “Nice Queen. Now leave it to me.” Joker pulled out his gun and hit all five, knocking down the last Shadow. The group jumped into the air and started rushing at the shadows quicker than on could see, as Futaba yelled, “Time for an All-Out Attack!” Joker landed on the ground, cockily poses by adjusting his gloves, and the shadow’s blood spewed out.

Ryuji asked, “Why do you always do that pose? Can’t you do something more action like?” Haru said, “I don’t know? That pose just gives a feeling of cockiness and handsomeness.” They heard agreements from Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke. With the shadows gone, the thieves continued to the generator. Yusuke, Morgana, and Joker took out their bladed weapons, cutting the wires. The spotlights near the watch tower went out. Morgana said, “Okay, let’s get in there while they’re distracted. The team ran to the tower and climbed up. In the watch room, instead of guards, they found some glowing orb. Haru asked, “Is this the treasure?” Morgana nodded. “Definitely. Now that we’ve secured a route, we just need to send out the calling card.” Makoto looked at Joker. “All right. We’ll leave the timing of that to you.” The Thieves left back to the entrance.

Wario was still breaking crates. “Ha! Sheets of gold! I’m-a gonna be rich!” He then heard the footsteps of the Phantom Thieves. “Err, guess my ride out of here is back.” He followed them stealthily, being close enough that when Joker rapped the app on his phone, he joined them in leaving the cognitive world.

Joker arrived back at the smash plaza, extremely tired. “Err, my back is soar.” He then noticed a weird rock creature giving free massages on a rock bed. He had just given one to Shulk, who seemed to feel great. “That’s the goron’s signature Goron-Style Massage! Come to the inn on Death Mountain if you ever need another! Free Massages!” It was some sort of publicity stunt. Made sense since the Smashers were always fighting for fun. Joker shrugged. Why not.

Joker lied on the rock bed and felt a fist come down. “OW!” The Goron was just bashing Joker over and over. “You’re like one big knot!” Joker was in excruciating pain. “How does that make me feel better?” He yelled. “I’m not done yet.” He gave him a gentle flick on the middle of his back, and it was like all the pain fled from his body. He felt so much better. The goron handed him a pamphlet made of carved rock. “Come by to the inn if you ever want another!”

Joker found Link walking up to him. “Fair warning though. Bring some fire proof clothes if you go.” Joker replied. “Hello Link.” He asked, “Ready to start training with how to use more weapons?” Joker nodded.

They found themselves in Hyrule Field. Link had set up some targets and laid weapons on the floor. “Okay, we’ve got a wood cutting axe, a Gerudo Scimitar, and an eight fold blade. Which do you want to try first?” Joker picked up the axe and started to swing it towards the target. “You have to remember. The axe is a LOT heavier than the knives you usually use. You need to put in force AND concentration.” Joker nodded and continued. 

After training, Link judged his work. “Not bad for a first time.” Suddenly, Link got a headache. Joker asked, “Are you all right.” “Yeah, just remembered something from 100 years ago.” Joker smirked, “You’ve aged well.” Link chuckled. “I was put in suspended animation for 100 years. Lost all my memories for a while, but they came back eventually. I was just remembering...training to use weapons with the knights of Hyrule...and then I would train my little sister.” “I didn’t know you had a sister.” Link frowned. “I did...she’s long gone now. I just wish I could have told her a final goodbye.” 

Link shook his head. “Let’s not get distracted. Continue.” Joker could feel his bond with Link getting stronger. The two continued to train for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jun 6**

For Joker, it always felt satisfying when the route to the treasure was secured. Although he knew that one more fight would have to take place. Despite it not being guaranteed, it happened every time. He decided he would rest up a bit before they finished their heist. As he was thinking about how to relax, the wind blew right past him. The wind wasn’t caused by nature itself, but one of his new close friends, whom rushed right back.

”Yo, Ren, I’ve been looking for you.” Ren smiled. “Hello, Sonic.” “You got any plans for today?” “Just trying to relax before something big.” Sonic asked, “You mean the big reveal this Tuesday?” “Something like that.” Sonic thought about ways to relax. He gave one of his signature cocky smirks. “Karaoke is big where you come from right?” “Yes.” He and his friends would sometimes discuss things at a Karaoke place in Shibuya, but they never really sang. Sonic continued. “Invite your friends over. Futaba and Morgana I mean. I know a place in this city on South Island. Meet ya there.” Sonic ran off as quickly as he appeared.

It was a private room, not that many there. Futaba was singing, though wearing a goofy mask. 

_I wanna fly hiiiigh! So I can reach the highest of all the heavens!_

_Somebody will beeeeee...waiting for me, so I’ve got to fly higher!!!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Ren and Sonic were clapping for her. Morgana was looking though a song selection. He noted, “This band is really popular here.” Sonic smiled. “There isn’t a band in the multiverse that’s better than Crush 40. Japanese guitarist, American vocalist. They’re the best!”

Futaba beamed from under her mask. “Agreed! Mehehe. I bet my singing stat just increased by at least 6 points.” Ren told Sonic, “She doesn’t open up to a lot of people like this. She’s usually quite nervous around others.” Sonic smirked. “Glad to know she trusts me. Of course she does know which heroes to be a fan of.” Pointing his thumb towards himself. 

Morgana called out, “Okay Futaba, make way for me.” Sonic looked at Ren. “Hey Ren, thanks again for that talk the other day. I’m not usually like that, but it felt better getting it off my chest. It’s tough trying to go through praise, criticism, and plain hate. The first is great, the second is helpful sometimes, but the last is always the toughest to live with..” Ren smiled. “Not a problem.” “If you ever got any problems, know that the world’s most famous hedgehog has your back.” “Thank you.” Ren and Sonic’s bond was definitely at its strongest.

_I am thou, **thou** art I... Thou has turned a **vow** into a blood oath..._

_Thy bond shall become the wings of **rebellion** and **break** the yoke of thy heart..._

_**Thou** has awakened to the ultimate secret of Chaos, granting thee infinite **power**..._

Sonic told Ren, “One more piece of advice, Ren. Never underestimate the true super power of teamwork. If there’s one thing I’ve learned all these years of fighting that Egghead, you’ll always need your friends, and they’ll always need you. Ren looked at Futaba and Morgana having fun, with Morgana singing...

_We won...together...on this Green Light Riiiiide...Green Light Gooooooooo!_

”Not bad, Mona.” Futaba said. “Well, I do have the most charming voice here.” “Nah, Ren’s got a higher charm stat.” “What!?” “Also, Johnny sung it MUCH better. His voice sings so well, like he’s the son of an angel.” “I was way better!” Watching those two argue like siblings made Ren chuckle. “Thanks, Sonic.” 

That evening, Ren continued his training with Link. Despite the respite, he didn’t want to get sloppy. The two were in Hyrule Field. Ren was currently trying to learn how to use a lance. “I think I’m getting better.” Ren cockily said. He noticed Link was lost in thought. “Something wrong, Link?” Link looked up. “Oh, Sorry. I was just thinking about that change of heart thing you guys do.” “What about it?” “Can you change any heart?” Ren was busy with K. Rool for now, but perhaps he could take another request afterwards. “Who did you have in mind.” “Ganondorf.” “I would need to have a full name.” 

Ren was waiting outside of Gerudo Town. Link came out in a sexy women’s garb. The two walked over to a wall where the other Gerudo couldn’t see him. Link showed him a scroll. “Chief Riju let me see their archive. It was in a special section of their library. They said they despised the original Ganondorf, but felt that forgetting his crimes would be irresponsible.” They read the scroll. “Ganondorf Dragmire.” **__**_Candidate matched. _Apparently that was it. Ren said, “Let’s make this quick. I’ve already been in the desert in a black outfit, and that was one time too many.”

After looking through, they discovered his palace was All of Hyrule. He apparently viewed it as a Sacred Realm. Joker felt it wouldn't hurt to perform reconnaissance. He tapped the app and they found themselves in a place resembling a distorted Hyrule. Some sort of Dark World. Suddenly the two were on their knees. Link knew this feeling anywhere. And the air smelled like it. “We...need to get... out of here....” Ren tapped his phone again and they were back in the real Hyrule. Ren asked, “Why did we grow so weak.” “The air, it’s composed of Malice.” “What’s Malice?” “It’s basically Ganon’s being, evil taken form. And it’s poison to all creatures except his minions.” “Does that mean his heart sees Hyrule covered in Malice.” “The opposite, I think his heart was infected with it.” “What do you mean?”

Link thought about it. “There’s a legend that eons ago, before Hyrule existed, a hero defeated a demon king. With his dying breath, the demon king warned him that those with the courage of a hero and the blood of the goddess would have to deal with a future incarnation for all eternity, who wouldn’t stop until they were dead and the Triforce was his. Princess Zelda told me about it, and every historian is sure that it was Ganon.” ”So Ganondorf is forced to be like this.” Link nodded. “I think training done for the day.” He pulled out a tablet and a motorcycle was summoned. “I’ll see you around.” Link got on and sped off. Ren could feel his bond getting stronger.

**Jun 7 **

Ren was near Prism Tower. He was taking on Ness, Marth, and Cloud. “PK FLASH! Ness yelled, as an orb of energy came near Cloud and Marth. The two blasted away, but weren’t out yet. Joker rammed Ness with a firebar, causing him to step back. Cloud, with a limit gauge full, got to Ness and performed a finishing touch, blasting Ness out of the game. Joker meanwhile was gracefully being cut by Marth’s Dancing Blade. Marth charged his Shield Breaker, but Joker held on to his mask, filling his rebellious spirit. “Arsene!” Joker summoned his base persona. Marth brought out a super scope and aimed at Joker, but he responded with Makarakarn, reflecting the blast right back towards Marth, knocking him out.

Ren smirked. “It’s only you and me. You sure you don’t want to quit?” Cloud just said, “Not interested...” Joker snapped his fingers, launching Eigaon, but Cloud dodged. Joker jumped over him, shooting and launched another Eigaon, this time hitting him. While Cloud was stuck in place, Joker finished him off with a Smash Attack. “GAME!” 

“Don’t forget this feeling.” Joker started running around in circles as Morgana jumped near him. Joker politely bowed to his opponents. “Good match.” The match was indeed fun and it felt like it even improved his guts. Marth smiled, “It was an honor to fight against you on the battlefield.” Ness smiled. “It was fun!” Cloud grunted. “You weren’t half bad.” 

Ren walked back to the Smash plaza, when he saw Link. “Hey Link. Sorry about yesterday. Seems we can’t change his heart.” Link shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I was just on my way to get some ingredients for dinner.” Ren smiled. “Forget about that. Let me make you something. Think of it as thanks for teaching me those weapons.”

Ren put out two bowls of delicious curry. Link drooled at the sight. “I hope it’s as good as Goron Spice curry.” Link started to dig in. “Delicious. Where did you learn to make it?” “The guy who taught me how to make coffee...his café also specializes ins curry.” “It’s delicious.” Link was in deep thought.

“I’ve been thinking about what we saw in Ganon’s heart. All this time, I’ve seen him as a monster, but now I see things a bit different. Hyrule isn’t the one that’s curse. He is. Even with the demon king’s death, Ganon is merely his puppet. I won’t ever forgive what he did to Hyrule, but I honestly feel bad for him.” Ren nodded. “I could never allow someone who controls people like that to go on, but it seems this time there’s nothing we can do.” “I guess I’ll just have to pray Hylia that future heroes will protect Hyrule.” 

Ren smiled. “They’ve got you, the Hero of Time, the Hero of Wind and more to inspire them. I believe people will continue to fight for others.” Link smirked. “Courage will never die, because it’s never forgotten.” The bond between the two was definitely strong.

_I am thou, **thou** art I... Thou has turned a **vow** into a blood oath..._

_Thy bond shall become the wings of **rebellion** and **break** the yoke of thy heart..._

_**Thou** has awakened to the ultimate secret of Courage, granting thee infinite **power**..._

Link told Joker, “You know, going into the hearts of corrupt people, that takes a lot of courage. I feel like the two of us are very similar.” Joker felt honored by that. “ Thanks. Got any advice for another courageous hero.” “Don’t get amnesia for one.” Link chuckled. Ren couldn’t help but join him.

Joker went to bed that night, tired. When he awoke, he found himself in a jail cell, with blue velvet covered walls. He noticed two little girls dressed as wardens and an old man with a long nose at a desk. “Trickster. Welcome back to my Velvet Room. How goes your rehabilitation?” Ren was surprised. It had been a while since he’s seen Igor and the wardens. One of the girls slammed the cell door. “Hey, our master asked you a question. Hurry up and answer.” She yelled in a furious voice. Joker said. “It’s going well. While I’m here, can I see if any new Personas are available?” He noticed a pattern that strong friendships eventually led to powerful Personas. The other girl showed him a clipboard. Ren beamed happily and pointed at two. In a monotone voice, she said, “Very well. Let us begin the execution.”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Jun 8**

The Phantom Thieves have met up. Joker spoke up, “Okay everyone, we should send out our calling card today.” Ann asked, “And what about Wario? We haven’t dealt with facing someone else yet in the Metaverse.” Makoto said, “We’ll need to create a distraction if we come across him.” Yusuke pulled out some red pieces of paper and a brush. “I shall start creating our calling cards now.” Ryuji fist pumped and looked at Makoto. “All right, Miss Prez. Let’s brainstorm a message.” Futaba said, “Just don’t let Ryuji think too much. We don’t want him getting hurt.” “Why do you guys always put me down.”

**Jun 9**

Kremlings were surprised to walk out in front of the tower and find a bunch of calling cards on the ground. A few grabbed some and brought them to K. Rool’s throne/control room. He was already talking with Wario. “Why haven’t you stopped those thieves yet?” “I’ve-a been distracted!” A few soldiers came in. “Boss! These things were found all over the beach.” “What do they say?” The kremling nervously read the card.

_King K. Rool, the selfish reptile of Envy,_

_ You have committed atrocious crimes out of spite for a lack of the Kong’s chattels, including stealing, kidnapping, and genocide. You will soon find yourself confessing to all of your previous and current crimes of your own will._

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

King K. Rool glared at Wario. “You idiot, I told you to stop them and look what happened! You better get out there and stop them before they do anything else!!” Wario smiled. “I would, but I-a need to stop by the bank.” “WHAT!?” “My-a pockets are empty. Now, if my pockets were full, then I-a wouldn’t need a detour.” The King’s eye was twitching from his anger. “Finefinefine.” He looked at a henchman. “Get this man a good sum from the treasury and send him out there.” Wario chuckled. “Eheheh. Pleasure-a doing business.” Wario followed the goon out the door. K. Rool growled.

_This is a declaration of war if I’ve heard one. All troops, move out!_

If there was ever a time K. Rool’s palace was on high alert, it was now.

The Phantom Thieves were right in front of the tower. Morgana beamed. “He has to have seen the calling card by now.” Makoto said, “Futaba, Yusuke, Haru, keep your eyes open for Wario.” They activated their app, knowing full well Wario was entering with them.

Joker commanded, “All right everyone, let’s go!” They headed in.

_It’s not a game, I’m not a robot A.I. challenging you. I’m not a phantom, I’m in your face and, I’m here to see it through!_

They found themselves in front of a few shadows. Joker called out to Haru, “Noir, give me your Ice Doctor” Haru tossed him her axe and he swung the axe around like Link, freezing the shadows solid.

_Right before your eyes, Watch us multiply_

Ryuji was stunned, “When did you learn how to use an axe!?” “From a friend.” Futaba called out, “Let’s continue to the treasure.”

_Come to claim our right, it’s time._

They noticed in the room with the bomb, the bomb was gone. Ann asked, “Where did it go?” Haru noted, “Looks like we need to hurry.” 

_As our power grows, trying to stop us shows, Might as well go trying stop time!_

The Thieves were out side of the watch tower, seeing them loading the bomb into the K. Rool shaped head. Makoto asked, “What do you suppose they’re loading it into there for?” Yusuke said, “It seems the watch tower was designed with more than spotting intruders in mind.” They rushed to the side of the tower.

_So you know that we’re out there, Swatting lies in the making_

The team started climbing the tower.

_Can’t move fast without breaking, can’t hold on or life won’t change._

Wario was running behind them. He started sniffing the air. “Wait. I-a smell a REALLY expensive treasure!” His motivation increased.

_And our voices ring out there, took the mask off to be free._

The Thieves and Wario made their way inside.

_Fought it out in the debris, now we know that life will change._

The team found that the glowing orb from earlier was now replaced with a crown. Yusuke said, “So this is the source of his mental distortions.” Ryuji looked at Ann and Joker, “Hey, does this bring back memories?” Joker smiled, “Our first mission.” Back then, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru weren’t on the team. Ann noted, “It’s just like Kamoshida’s treasure.” The memories were very bittersweet. Makoto asked, “What did it manifest to in the real world?” Ryuji answered, “A gold medal.” Joker grabbed the treasure. Thankfully it was a normal sized crown.

Haru saw something. “Look up there!” There was the bomb strapped into cords. Yusuke asked, “Why would he wire a bomb into his own watchtower?” Futaba’s eyes widened. “Guys, what if it’s not a bomb at all. Look at those cords. They’re spreading all around the room and beyond.” Ann asked, “Meaning...” Makoto answered. “It’s a power unit.” 

”Correct! Allow me to give you your reward. Your eternal reward.” K. Rool walked into the room, wearing his military outfit. Joker stepped up. “K. Rool.” “That’s Kommander K. Rool to you. Give me that crown and I promise you’ll be killed swiftly.” Morgana stepped up beside Joker. “Forget it you rotten king. We’ve heard of all the crimes you’ve done, even at the costs of your own subjects lives.” Ryuji yelled, “We’re taking that crown, scumbag.” “NO I AM!” Wario jumped into the scene and grabbed the crown.

”Wahaha! Sorry K. Rool, but this crown is just too good to pass up.” Morgana yelled, “What are you doing you idiot!” “Hey, someone-a steals the treasure, he becomes good. Isn’t that how it-a works?” Futaba said, “But it needs to be stolen properly. Or else he’ll lose every desire...including sleeping and eating!” “Sorry losers, this thing just screams expensive!” He ran off, with the Phantom Thieves and K. Rool in hot pursuit.

They found Wario on ground level, about to get on his motorcycle. Joker sneak attacked him and stole both the crown and his bike. Joker looked at Makoto, “Queen, would you mind?” She smiled, “With pleasure.” Makoto got onto the Wario Bike and started it up, driving away! “Hey! That’s-a my bike!” He started running after Makoto. Ann smiled. “Not bad, you two.” 

Just then, a blast came nearby, startling Joker causing him to drop the crown. It rolled away. They looked back at the watch tower to see the K. Rool head fly up. “You insects. I won’t let you get away with that crown!” Haru said, “It’s not just a watch tower, it’s a flying tank!”

”I will destroy this entire base if it means getting rid of you thieves” Morgana said, “Get ready for battle, guys.”

The head opened up revealing 20 cannons. It shot lasers at the thieves as they tried to dodge. Joker dodged gracefully with his dancing moves. Ryuji pulled off his mask, summoning a pirate riding a ship. “Blast then away, Captain Kidd!” The pirate summoned a bolt of lightning, attacking the tank. Futaba called out, “Guys, I managed to get a good map while we were in there. If we send some one in to take out that power source, maybe we can succeed.” Morgana raised his hand. “Leave it to me.” He snuck to a wall of the base and started climbing.

Ann asked Joker, “Got any good tricks to stall him?” Joker smiled. He pulled off his mask and yelled, “Farore!” A beautiful, giant, green woman appeared behind Joker. She was brimming with courage. She launched a severe wind attack towards the tank. Ryuji asked, “When did you get that Persona!?” Joker just smiled. The goddess of courage was born from Joker’s strong bond with Link. The tank continued to fight, charging up a beam. Futaba called out, “He’s going to attack, start guarding!” The team did as told. The blast o mattic launched a powerful beam, draining them of most of their HP.

Ann groaned, “We should have gotten someone else. Queen’s gone and Mona’s busy. We don’t have as much healing power.” Futaba responded, “Don’t worry, guys. Support’s on the way!” She started typing and everyone’s health went up. Ryuji, radioed “Thanks, Oracle.” Morgana was watching the battle. “I better get in there. This’ll impress Lady Ann for sure.” He jumped from the top of the wall, landing on the flying tank. 

Ann pulled off her mask and summoned a seductive woman in red. She called out, “Dance, Carmen!” As she launched a fire spell at the flying tank.

_Meanwhile..._

Wario was still running after Makoto. “Give me back my bike!” She smiled and jumped off the bike, causing Wario to be in her sight. She lunged her spiked knuckles towards Wario. “FIST OF JUSTICE!!” She laid a powerful blow on Wario, knocking him unconscious. She tied him up and called out Johanna, strapping Wario on the back. “Sorry, but we gotta make sure you get out with us when we leave.” She started riding towards the entrance.

_Back with the thieves..._

The team were still trying to keep K. Rool occupied. Futaba said, “Here come the buffs.” She typed and the team's attack, defense, and speed went up. Joker pulled off his mask and yelled, “Perfect Chaos!” A giant water lizard was summoned. Ryuji said. “Honestly, sometimes I’m jealous of that wild card thing.” Perfect Chaos opened its mouth and breathed an Ice Beam towards the tank. Morgana managed to get to the door and entered. 

From within, the thieves heard K. Rool. “Hey, what are you...give that back!” From one of the windows, the power unit flew out, crashing the window. The tank started to sputter and smoke, before landing on the ground. Morgana jumped out with K. Rool. K. Rool was furious, as the thieves held him at gunpoint. “It’s no fair, you guys have your Personas. Why can’t I use those.” Joker scowled. “There you go again. Only thinking about what others have that you don’t. Well let’s see what you think of having something stolen.” The thieves jumped up and performed an all out attack.

K. Rool was lying on the ground. “It’s no fair. Everyone seems to have it better off than me.” Ryuji said, “Only because you keep saying that.” Yusuke said, “You have a Kingdom, an Island, a place on the Smash roster and clearly a lot of money if you can create such impressive gadgets.” Haru added, “But you keep drinking from a cup that has no bottom.” The team could tell Haru was saddened from the reminder. Morgana said, “If you just lived grateful of what you have, you’d have a much happier life. If you go back to your real self and do that, we’ll let you live.” K. Rool got up. “Fine. I will. If what you say is true will make me happy, I will leave.” He vanished. Joker grabbed the crown again.

The whole place started to rumble. “We need to get out of here.” Futaba said. Morgana jumped up and turned into a bus. The team got in and drove towards the entrance. Makoto was waiting with Wario tied up. The team got out of the bus, which turned back into Morgana. They all tapped the app and were back on the island.

Ryuji asked, “Did it work.” They checked their phones. The palace was deleted from their app. Makoto said, “I guess we just have to wait and see what happens to K. Rool.” They called Sonic, who picked them up.

Wario woke up. He was still on the beach. “Wah? Why am I-a tied up? HELP!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Jun** ** 10**

Joker was once again playing Barista for the Smashers. This time, he had his three new confidants meet the other Phantom Thieves. 

Ryuji was sitting with Sonic. “How can you move that fast?” “We hedgehogs are naturally fast...of course I’m a step up from others.” Makoto was with them. “Perhaps you and I could race in Mementos. My Persona is a bike.” “Okay. Hopefully you’ll be a challenge.”

He then saw Ann talking to Link. She was eating a wildberry crepe he made. “Mmmm ish sho good.” She said with a big piece in her mouth. When she finished she asked, “So you survive in the wild and you can actually make sweets like these?” “Yeah. I’ve always been a big eater so I learned how to cook my favorites whenever I want. I thought that you guys might want some with your coffee.” Futaba was admiring his Sheikah Slate. “For something that was made 10,000 years ago, this is some advanced tech...I wonder how long it would take for me to hack it.” She gave off a mischievous smile. Link replied, “I don’t know what this hack is...but please don’t mess with it.”

Joker then looked at Yusuke and Simon. Yusuke was showing Simon a painting. “It is merely a side project, but I am trying to show both His anguish and forgiveness at the same time.” Simon stared at it, “It’s not bad. I can see both sorrow and comfort in His eyes.” Haru was looking at Simon’s whip. “So this whip is what you use to slay monsters?” “Yes, handed down for generations.” Haru smiled and chuckled. “Is it fun watching those demons beg for their life and then you slash them anyway?” Simon was very concerned. This girl was sadistic.

Morgana beamed at Joker. “It’s nice having your two friend groups like this, huh.” Joker nodded. “Yes.” He then pulled out some crystal from his pocket. It was shaped like a coconut. It was what K. Rool’s crown from the Metaverse manifested into in real life. Morgana said, “I guess this represents how K. Rool views other people’s lives.” Joker just said, “Let’s hope the change of heart worked.”

**Jun 11**

All the Smashers were together. The Master Hand had some kind of big announcement. He appeared. “Now that I’ve got everyone’s attention.” Suddenly a door opened. It was King K. Rool. He actually looked Shameful. “I’m...too cruel.” Everyone was concerned. He walked up in front of Master Hand. “Everyone...I was going to kill you all. I had my base converted into a flying tank and was working on a power source. I was going to kill everyone here just so I could get rid of Donkey Kong.” Everyone was talking to themselves. Was he really this evil?

”I’ve just gotten more rotten. Stealing...then kidnapping...then I just wanted to blow up his island...even though some of my subjects were on there patrolling.” He walked up in front of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. “I...don’t deserve to live...Donkey Kong, please finish me. I deserve it after everything I’ve done to you.” Donkey Kong started talking. “Oooh ohh ah ooh. Ooh aah!” Ryuji And Morgana were together with other assist characters in a crowd. “What’s he saying Morgana?” He replied, “He said that it’s rude to assume that an animal can understand any animal’s language.” Futaba told him, “Ryuji, how can you be so speciesist?” “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Mario whispered to Joker. “I-a speak Kong. He’s saying that everyone deserves a second-a chance. And that-a as leader of the Kongs he-a wants to have peace.” Joker was shocked. This Kong was a saint to give forgiveness after everything.

”Thank you...I’ll try not to betray your trust.” Master Hand said, “Now that that episode is out of the way, I need Link to step up to the portal.” He snapped and a tear in reality appeared. Link stepped through. “Next I need Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.” He snapped up another portal. Donkey and Diddy ooked. “Yes, I suppose he can come.” “I can!?” The three headed in. Nobody noticed a Dog and a Duck also sneaked in.

Morgana told the other Phantom Thieves. “Well, the mission is a success. I say we go out for sushi tonight.” His eyes started to glow. “Fatty tuna here I come!”

Everyone was shocked when a second trailer appeared. After showing rivalries they then saw Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and K. Rool hanging out. This wasn’t scripted...this was them actually being friends. Joker smiled. And then what they saw next...no one saw it coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for joining me on this fic. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review in the comments. You all have a great day.


End file.
